1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for a specimen analyzing kit, a kit for specimen analyzing, a specimen analysis apparatus, and a control method of the specimen analysis apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As interest in health increases in recent years, technologies for analyzing health conditions by using a bio-sample are being variously introduced.
From among these, a diagnostic kit may be used to analyze the bio-sample, thereby easily checking the health conditions.
In the case where the diagnostic kit is used, to analyze final results, reaction results due to antigen-antibody reaction or enzyme reaction which is generated in the diagnostic kit by the bio-sample should be shown. Here, the results may be photographed by using a camera to analyze the photographed results, thereby obtaining the final results.
The above-described diagnostic kit has a put-in hole in which the bio-sample is put. Also, one characteristic may be generally analyzed by using one diagnostic kit.
However, since multitudinous information are included in a bio-sample such as blood, a method in which separate diagnostic kits for analyzing a large amount of information from the blood are used may have limitations in aspects of costs and efficiency.
Also, the camera for concluding the final results is disposed within one analysis apparatus. Thus, the diagnostic kit on which specimen reaction results to be photographed by the camera are displayed should be inserted into the analysis apparatus.
However, when the diagnostic kit according to the related art is inserted into the analysis apparatus according to the related art, the diagnostic kit is not stably inserted to cause a peel-off phenomenon sometimes. Thus, when the camera photographs the specimen reaction results, serious problems may occur.
That is, the results photographed by the camera involve errors with actual specimen ration results to naturally cause errors in the process of analyzing the photographed results. Thus, it may be difficult to realize accurate analysis.
Thus, in the analysis of health conditions of the human body by using the diagnostic kit, studies for preventing the peel-off phenomenon from occurring to realize accurate analysis are urgently needed so that low costs and efficiency are minimized, and the diagnostic kit is inserted into the analysis apparatus to conclude accurate analysis on the basis of the results photographed by the camera.
Also, to conclude the accurate analysis results with respect to the bio-sample, code information including effective information with respect to each of diagnostic kits should be recognized. In the related art, a method of recognizing code information by using a bar code reader or an RFID unit which is separated from the camera for photographing the reaction results is mainly used.
However, in the case where the existing bar code or RFID unit is used, an additional device for reading a code in addition to the camera for photographing the diagnostic kits should be provided. Thus, it may be difficult to miniaturize the analysis device, and also, additional costs may occur.
Also, since a separate operation for reading the code is required, an analyzing time may be delayed, and the operation may be cumbersome.
Thus, in the analysis of the diagnostic kits, studies considering a plan for improving the code reading for concluding the accurate analysis results and the photographing of the specimen reaction results are required.